


don't think twice

by sunflowerfaun (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunflowerfaun
Summary: After an enlightening time in the prefect's bathroom, Akira takes his fun back to his room.--Akechi's eyes glint an unnatural yellow, making Akira feel weak and petrified. He digs his fingers under the fabric of his pants, nails scratching gently across his skin. “You look nervous, Kurusu. Are you afraid of what I might find?”





	don't think twice

Akira goes back to his room still feeling jittery. The heat of the bath lingers on his skin as he eases himself into his bed, careful to be quiet enough to not bother his sleeping roommate. 

His thoughts tug him back to the warm haze of the bath. It felt a bit like being under the influence of one of Mishima’s safer potions, this feeling that overtook him when Akechi was on his mind. He can’t pinpoint the moment that his incessant flirting had turned into a genuine crush, but he thinks he gets an idea when he remembers the way Akechi’s fingers brushed over the skin of his neck.

Akira thinks that he isn’t desperate enough to fall for his tricks, but he feels himself wanting. He wants to do dumb things, like thread his fingers through his soft-looking hair, or push him against the wall and ravish his body with his lips until he drops his act and finally opens himself up to him.

He had gotten exactly what he wanted from that bath - Akechi was everything he wished for and more.

You’re terrible, he scolds himself, he’s probably just as poisonous as the tattoo he had willingly showed you.

He thinks again of Akechi, of his light touches.

He thinks of him with fangs as razor-sharp as a vipers, his smile as knowing and secretive as ever. 

Akira has been buzzing with restless energy even before Akechi joined him in the water. It’s beginning to wear on the edges of his mind - what would Akechi do if he had pinned him to the side of that bath, or if he stole away with him during class, gently tugging the black leather of his gloves off with his teeth? 

He lets himself imagine a version of Akechi that wouldn’t push him off. He wants to burn the image of Akechi leaning into him, seductively trying to steal away with all of his secrets. He screws his eyes shut and breaths out a laugh. Ridiculous.

Only for them to snap back open when he feels Akechi, still naked and wet, tug on the waistband of his pants.

“Did you think you'd get away from me that easily?” Akechi questions, and his eyes glint an unnatural yellow, making Akira feel weak and petrified in his position. He digs his fingers under the fabric, nails scratching gently across his skin. “You look nervous, Kurusu. Are you afraid of what I might find?”

Akira groans at his fantasy, his free hand covering his mouth just in time. He spares a glance to the other bed - Morgana remains unmoving.

“Pay attention,” Akechi snaps, the words feeling like a slap to his face. He leans forward, his wet hair brushing against Akira’s forehead. “This is what you wanted. I can't have you getting distracted.”

He's anything but distracted - but it's when Akechi's lips pull into a smile when he really begins to pay attention.

Akechi's fangs seem to shine in the dark. His tongue creeps out, slowly tracing it to its point.

Akira doesn’t know when he got the image of Akechi as a snake - maybe it was just because of the curling serpent that adorns his skin, or maybe it’s his own selfish desires to paint him in his own houses vision - but something about it is just too chilling, too perfect, that he quickly soaks his hand in his own spit and deftly pushes his pants down.

“You’re already so turned on,” he imagines Akechi singing; his hands freely roaming down the course of his face, chest, stomach. “Are you really that desperate?”

Akira could almost laugh. If only you actually knew. He has seen the hesitation, the gears of Akechi’s mind turn. He’s no fool. Akechi thinks he’s merely a joke - a tool to be used and thrown away after.

But he doesn’t want to think about that now. Not when he can still so clearly see droplets of water running down his skin, that hot flush adorning his round cheeks.

God, he didn't even have to try. Akechi is just so wonderfully sexy no matter the situation. He could’ve shown up to the Slytherin bath chamber wearing a bright pink speedo and Akira would still be here, about to touch himself, fantasizing about the very person who kicked his ass very thoroughly the first week he arrived.

Akechi fingernails graze his navel, and Akira’s own hand is replaced by his. Would Akechi spit in his own hand too, or would he have lube? He can’t even begin to imagine what secrets he hides behind all of his reservations. 

Akechi grasps at Akira’s hardening cock with such force that it shakes his lungs, his other hand thankfully still making an attempt to silence himself. 

Akechi laughs softly as he works him. Akira shivers at the thought of feeling his breath against his neck again.

“You’re just as easy as I thought,” Akechi will say with a pleasant hum in his voice. He squeezes Akira’s length again, this time his nails bite into his skin.

“Fuck,” Akira groans, his hand pulling off his mouth and grabbing at his sheets. His back arches off the bed. 

“Shh,” Akechi scolds, and finally leans down and captures Akira’s lips.

He wonders, belatedly, how Akechi would taste. Were his lips as soft as they look? He thinks of their first trial, of the blood that spilled down his nose and over his mouth. 

He imagines Akechi pricking his fangs against his lips, and feels himself throb, aware of how strangely sexy it is to imagine his rival making him bleed. 

“You like that,” Akechi says, his voice smug. “How amusing. I’ve been wanting to mark you up since your name came out of that goblet.” His tongue darts out, and licks up the blood from his lip. “I can’t help myself,” Akechi purrs, and nuzzles his face into the crook of Akira’s neck. “You’re too easy.”

Akira tries to keep the whines from bubbling out of his throat. 

“How simple it would be to best you.”

It does not work. He strokes himself faster.

He thinks of Akechi opening his mouth and sinking his fangs into his neck, slowly lapping up the blood that would seep out. He shivers.

Akechi smiles against his skin. 

“I just want to mess you up.”

He comes in waves, biting harshly into his lip; spilling over his hand and probably all over his sheets, but the daze is too much for him to care. He shudders as the last bits of pleasure die down, leaving him instead to feel sticky and warm in his own afterglow. Lazily, he ponders what would suit Akechi best for the situation. Maybe he’d be a cuddler. Akira sure hopes so.

Akechi is a difficult person. He hides himself behind a wall of pleasantry until he’s prodded at just the right angle. Akira has been subject to many of his bad moods and behaviors. He should consider himself lucky enough to see those parts of him.

No. Akira wants more - there’s something there that’s vulnerable, that is mesmerizing and it’s Akira’s for the taking. He just needs to carry himself correctly.  
He looks back down at himself - first, he needs to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's lmao
> 
> this is for an au that my friend and i are working on together but i got impatient haha, might delete once the actual fic is out
> 
> notes for your consideration:  
> -morgana is an animagus  
> \- snakechi is a great fuckign image
> 
> come yell at me about shuake on twitter @todorokissu


End file.
